Más vale tarde que nunca
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Francia tuvo que entregar a Canadá como pago al perder la Guerra de los Siete Años y posiblemente el tener que hacer eso había sido mejor que la alternativa por la que pasó Inglaterra después. Franada. Histórico.


**Advertencias:** Histórico, humor, angst y romance. Mención a otros personajes.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece. Escribo por diversión, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>La puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca le permitía ver la silueta de Austria. Este sostenía el violín con el brazo izquierdo, manejando a su vez el arco con el derecho, con gracia, con un porte exquisito. El sol le iluminaba la cara, un semblante completamente tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Tenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de concentración y serenidad.

La música suave, melancólica y bastante lenta, parecía derramarse igual que la luz por las ventanas, deslizarse por las alfombras y acomodarse entre los libros. Francia no se atrevió a dar un paso de más, se quedó allí, enfrente de la puerta, quieto, secretamente fascinado, pero cansado.

La canción finalizó con un breve _retardando_, y casi pareció que ambos contenían el aliento. Francia pudo ver entonces cómo Austria suspiraba y bajaba el instrumento, con la mirada algo ausente y el rostro perfilado por la resignación. No pudo evitar aplaudir, aunque tan sólo fuera un poco, a la vez que con un par de pasos entraba en la biblioteca.

Austria dio un respingo y lo miró girando el cuerpo. No había reparado en él hasta entonces.

—Disculpa — se excusó Francia. Su voz casi siempre segura ahora sonaba apática, como una máscara de animación ocultando la desdicha que se clavaba en su piel. Austria también se sentía así — Ya se han reunido todos.

—Está bien —Austria dejó el violín sobre una mesa junto al ventanal, e inmerso bajo la luz del sol, se mantuvo un momento allí quieto, como si estuviera pensando hasta que finalmente se encaminó hacia el umbral para salir— Vamos.

Cuando ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala principal del palacio, España ya estaba esperándolos al pie, con la sombra del fracaso tras su figura.

Austria, seguido de Francia y España, se reunió con sus dirigentes y representantes frente a los vencedores, Prusia, convertido ya en reino, e Inglaterra. Ambos destilaban regocijo, casi una sensación de suprema superioridad. Francia no pudo evitar mirar por unos instantes a Inglaterra, seguro de que éste estaría saboreando el momento en que leyera sus cláusulas para firmar el dichoso tratado. No podía saber de dichas condiciones pero se las imaginaba, y su imaginación no tenía un límite claro.

No se equivocó. Cuando fue el turno de Francia, sus dedos apretaron firmemente la pluma, demorando los segundos antes de plasmar la impronta. Y al hacerlo, exhaló entre dientes, retirándose un par de pasos para dejar que España leyera también el acuerdo. Francia entornó los ojos, podía oír los estertores de su propio cuerpo y las letanías de la gente que clamaban por un final. Pero eso no le importaba. Sentía odio por sí mismo, lejos de cualquier sentimiento colectivo que pudiera envolver su mente. Divagaba. Canadá estaba a miles de millas de allí y quería despedirse antes de que dejara de ser oficialmente un territorio suyo. No quería dárselo a nadie, menos a Inglaterra, pero no tenía elección.

Había perdido y la derrota siempre se pagaba, de una forma u otra.

* * *

><p>Nunca habría pensado que un viaje transoceánico se le pudiera hacer tan corto. Por una parte quería llegar cuanto antes, pero por otra no. Pisar tierra supondría decirle adiós a una de las cosas que más quería para siempre. Apoyado en la borda, Francia contempló el trajín del puerto, ese que tan bien conocía, esperando a que atracaran el barco en la dársena. Después bajaría por la pasarela, con Inglaterra detrás como si fuera su sombra.<p>

—No voy a pederte de vista, así que no intentes hacer ninguna tontería — le había dicho al inicio del viaje.

Porque claro, Inglaterra no podía estar tranquilo si no vigilaba las acciones de Francia hasta que dejase, por fin, libre ese territorio. No era para tanto, pensaba también, le dejaba los derechos de pesca en Terranova y la población francófona sería respetada como igual a la inglesa. No tenía que tener miedo de nada, se decía.

Pero era difícil no sentirse triste.

Francia se movió entre la multitud del malecón mientras los marineros descargaban mercancías y abastecían de nuevo a los navíos. Inglaterra lo seguía de cerca, dejando una prudencial distancia entre ellos. Hasta que lo vieron.

—_France!_

La voz del niño hizo que, tanto Francia como Inglaterra, se detuvieran. Al instante, este último se retiró sutilmente unos cuantos pasos más. Le daría un poco de tiempo a su rival para que se despidiese, pero nada más. Francia, en cambio, se adelantó hacia Canadá, esbozando sin darse cuenta una sonrisa abatida y desconsolada. Estaba feliz de verlo pero saber que tendría que decirle adiós en unos cuantos minutos contrarrestaba esa emoción.

—_Bonjour, petit~_

Canadá había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que le vio, pero aún así Francia tuvo que arrodillarse un poco para verlo cara a cara. Le acarició el pelo y le dejó un beso en la frente. Luego le palpó la cabeza al osezno que siempre acompañaba al niño y este le olisqueó los dedos. El jovencito sonreía radiante, dichoso de ver de vuelta a su adorado y admirado tutor.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto — declaró Canadá, algo tímido. Se había fijado en el color desvaído de la piel de Francia, en sus ojeras oscuras y en algunas de las heridas que perfilaban su rostro. — ¿Estás bien? — había bajado el tono de voz al preguntar.

Francia no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse peor de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo. Farfulló una muy poco segura afirmación y, quizá nervioso, procedió a llevar a cabo lo que más había estado temiendo que llegara.

La despedida final.

Pero como no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, algo extraño en él, tan sólo lo atrajo hacia si y le abrazó, suave, muy suavemente, con una ternura que hasta a Canadá le pareció sospechosa. Le gustaba que Francia le abrazase, pero podía notar que algo le sucedía. Que no estaba del humor de siempre, afable y paternal. Había algo más.

—_France?_

Francia todavía le sostenía, sin querer soltarlo. Entornaba los ojos, aguantándose las ganas que tenia de llorar. No lo haría, jamás. No delante del niño y de su enemigo.

—Escúchame _petit_, yo… — pero vaciló de nuevo al hablar. Canadá trató de mirarlo de reojo pero no pudo, el abrazo era demasiado fuerte para poder removerse y hacerlo.

En ese preciso momento Inglaterra golpeó sutilmente en el hombro a Francia, indicándole que se le había acabado el tiempo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y una de ellas era reorganizar el gobierno canadiense. Y aunque hubiese tenido la bondad de dejar a Francia que viese a la joven colonia, no era tan buen samaritano con él como para dejarle disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo. Francia también sabía eso, pero por más que quisiera, no podía decirle nada al niño, ni siquiera que lo quería más que a nada, que estaba orgulloso de él y que esperaba se convirtiese en un país mejor que lo que era el mismo Francia. Las palabras se ahogaban en la garganta y se negaban a salir.

—_Franc_e, ya es hora, levántate.

La voz de Inglaterra sonó dura y autoritaria y en cuanto Francia deshizo el abrazo, Inglaterra tomó a Canadá de la mano, alejándolo de él. Francia se levantó despacio, exhalando entre dientes un silbido rendido, alzando los ojos para mirar a su rival directamente. Estos brillaban con una cólera indescriptible aun cuando su rostro permanecía sereno y terriblemente estoico. Inglaterra conocía ese brillo, lo había visto después de separarle de Juana. También sabía qué estaba pensando, como si Francia quisiera transmitírselo a propósito.

"Dime, ¿qué más piensas quitarme, _Angleterre_? "

Francia miró una última vez a Canadá, murmuró un "adiós" y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a tomar el barco de nuevo y navegar hasta Europa, hasta casa. Canadá trató de seguirlo, no entendiendo las acciones de la nación francesa. Pero al caminar nada más que dos pasos frenó en seco por culpa de Inglaterra, el cual sujetaba su mano firmemente, sin soltarlo. El niño lo miró angustiado pero Inglaterra fue inflexible.

—¿Qué está pasando, Inglaterra?— la vocecita angustiada del jovencito le recordó a la de su propia colonia, pero no cedió a soltarlo.

—Francia es un cobarde y un perdedor, así que de ahora en adelante te cuidaré yo — igualmente Inglaterra comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Francia, llevando a Canadá con él —No te preocupes, estarás con América, lo pasaréis bien, ya lo verás.

Trataba de convencerlo pero Canadá no era como América, que con cuatro palabras sencillas se calmaba. Canadá era mucho más sensible y observador.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor.

Aunque esa respuesta no le era suficiente, Canadá sabía que Inglaterra no estaba dispuesto a seguir respondiendo a sus preguntas, así que esperaría a poder preguntárselo a Francia algún día.

Sin embargo, aquella idea se había ido diluyendo con el paso del tiempo hasta convertirse en la semilla de un resquemor infantil por culpa de todas las ideas que, a lo largo de su convivencia con Inglaterra, este último había ido implantando en su joven mente.

Recordaba todas las cosas que Francia le había enseñado, pero el simple recuerdo del abandono sin una explicación por su parte había dejado una huella, y a pesar de que había tratado de taparla con todo lo que había tenido al alcance, esa huella jamás se había borrado del todo.

_Los días son largos y las noches eternas para el que espera en silencio una señal que no termina de llegar nunca._

Hasta llegar al presente.

* * *

><p>De nuevo estaba pasando.<p>

Una reunión, una discusión, esa era la norma no establecida. De una forma u otra, siempre que se reunían terminaban enzarzados en alguna absurda disputa. Aunque era mucho más correcto decir que Inglaterra y Estados Unidos discutían y que Francia se metía en medio para dejar en claro lo muy en desacuerdo que estaba con la nación inglesa, sólo para extender aún más la cizaña. Rusia se deleitaba siempre con ese espectáculo y China bufaba, farfullando que otra vez no, siempre igual.

Y por supuesto, luego estaba él, Canadá, mirando no sin cierta preocupación hacia su hermano y sus dos ex-tutores, preguntándose si sería buena idea intervenir. Preguntándose si hacerlo supondría alguna diferencia.

Suspiró. Kumajirou alzó el hocico hacia él preguntando "¿Quién eres?" y Canadá únicamente pudo sonreír con resignación, contestando con su propio nombre. De nuevo se quedó observando la pelea verbal, impotente, sintiéndose inútil por completo por no saber detenerlos. Sabía perfectamente que, aunque dijese algo, no serviría de nada. Eso le entristecía.

Cuando la junta terminó, Canadá aguardó a que los demás se fueran porque prefería irse junto con el silencio y la tranquilidad. Como en todas las sesiones, ninguno de los demás aliados se fijó en él, en su tardanza. Excepto uno.

—¿Canadá?

La nación desvió la vista hacia la voz, tan conocida, querida y repudiada por años. Francia estaba de pie junto a la silla que había ocupado durante la reunión, colocándola en su lugar pero mirándolo a él, curioso, intrigado.

—Ya me iba —se apresuró a aclarar Canadá, levantándose con el oso en brazos aunque dejándolo en el suelo después.

Francia lo observó durante ese preciso momento, suspirando instantes después y llevándose consigo las pilas de papeles que había traído. ¿Qué podría decir?

—Ten cuidado al volver luego a casa, ¿eh? — sabía muy bien el trecho que tenía que recorrer hasta su país partiendo desde Europa.

Canadá asintió débilmente avanzando hacia la salida. De hecho, los dos traspasaron el umbral casi a la vez, Canadá tan sólo un paso por detrás de Francia. Observó su espalda durante el camino. Estaba seguro de que antes era más ancha, más grande. Pero pensó que esa concepción se debía a que cuando dejó de verla de cerca, él era un niño y todo le parecía grande, no como ahora.

Pensando en eso recordó su marcha y su despedida. Una que, aún en esos momentos, le dolía porque seguía sin poder comprender del todo cómo fue capaz de dejarle atrás con esa mísera y solitaria palabra que todavía guardaba en la memoria. Entendía perfectamente que perder una guerra conllevaba una serie de consecuencias, sobre todo si hablábamos de épocas tan "viejas" como aquella. Pero que se fuera de la forma en que lo hizo, con ese "adiós" tan flojo y ese abrazo... ese que incluso en la actualidad seguía rememorando por la noche porque quería y necesitaba otro igual, no le parecía tan entendible.

Francia, en cambio, trataba de olvidar los momentos dolorosos, así que su recuerdo de ése día en especial se cortaba justo cuando Inglaterra le llamaba para que se alejase. No se lo había dicho nunca a nadie, pero desde que perdió a Canadá como colonia, no volvió a tratar de tener a ninguna más en tan alta estima. La cuestión se redujo a que tenía miedo de perderlo todo otra vez y que le doliese tanto como para llegar a casa y pensar seriamente en el suicidio, a sabiendas de que sería inútil intentarlo.

Con todo, Francia no desperdiciaba las oportunidades que tenía para preocuparse sinceramente por Canadá. Lo hacía de manera altruista, sin importarle que pudiese devolverle los favores más tarde. Había sido su niño y en el corazón lo seguiría siendo, por muchas veces que la nación canadiense lo rechazase.

Como esta vez.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el aeropuerto? — había preguntado al salir al aire frío de la tarde. Estaban a principios de noviembre y ya soplaba el viento del norte.

—Oh, no te preocupes, puedo ir solo, gracias — y Canadá había sonreído, como siempre, despidiéndose con la mano y un "hasta pronto", con el oso polar pisándole los talones.

Francia, tal vez en un alarde de valentía, alzó más la voz, llamándolo. Ninguno de los demás estaba ya cerca y quizá eso le daba un poco de fuerza a la hora de hablar.

—Oye, Canadá.

De hecho avanzó un trecho hacia él, deteniéndose a un metro escaso de su figura, mientras éste se ladeaba para ver qué era lo que quería.

—¿Qué pasa, _France_?

Francia desvió muy ligeramente la vista, tanto que apenas se notó. Canadá no lo sabía pero a punto había estado Francia de preguntarle si le odiaba, si le había odiado siempre por todo aquello.

—Sólo quería decirte que… — como tantas otras veces, las palabras murieron antes siquiera de que pasaran por la garganta, tambaleándose en la lengua y enredándose en las cuerdas vocales. Pero tomó fuerza, no supo de dónde—… estaré ahí si necesitas ayuda.

Canadá abrió un poquito de más los ojos y un tenue sonrojo le coloreó las mejillas. No habría esperado que Francia dijera eso, para nada. Menos cuando era él el que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, cuando era a él al que había que sacar del agujero en el que estaba metido hasta el cuello. Canadá tan sólo acertó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, murmurando un tímido "sí, gracias", sin moverse.

Francia terminó suspirando para llevarse una mano al pelo, en un ademán vago e impreciso.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos entonces — dijo en última instancia, levantando algo la mano para despedirse— _Adieu, petit_~

Y, girándose con la sensación de deja vú más grande de toda su existencia, Francia caminó cruzando la calle, haciéndole una señal de disculpa al conductor que esperaba el semáforo verde. Inmediatamente recuerdó esa despedida de hacía siglos, cuando fue tan estrepitosamente cobarde que ni siquiera logró decirle nada más que el adiós. No lo podía saber, pero Canadá también lo estaba recordando, con una sensación amenazante en la boca del estómago.

Ahora no tenía a nadie que le sujetase para impedirle correr tras él pero, por más que pensase en hacerlo, sus pies no se movían ni una pizca. Respiraba entre dientes, sibilante, exhalando el aliento transformado en vaho blanco. Querría ir y alcanzarlo pero, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué no estaba enfadado? ¿Qué no le odiaba realmente? ¿Que le quería y necesitaba saber por qué?

Millares de preguntas y ninguna contestada, porque si algo le caracterizaba era pensar mucho y actuar poco, todo lo contrario a su hermano.

Canadá aun seguía parado en medio de la calle cuando la figura de Francia se perdió a la vuelta de una esquina, pensando, siempre pensando. Que realmente Francia era el único que le había valorado de verdad, que era el único que siempre le veía y que, quizá y sólo a lo mejor, debía dejar de lado ese rencor por su parte y darle una oportunidad más.

Pero claro, pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Estaba cansado, ya no quería discutir, sobretodo porque cada vez eran más las veces que terminaba agotado, con dolor de cabeza. Sabía que no era culpa de Inglaterra, ni de que gritase demasiado alto, ni de sus cejas horribles. Tampoco era culpa de Alemania por querer poner orden con un regaño, ni de Italia por andar protestando que quería irse a comer ya y que por favor fuese pasta con tomate.<p>

Francia suspiró. Antes disfrutaba de las reuniones del **G8** pero con todos los problemas económicos y políticos que estaban sacudiendo Europa – por culpa de Estados Unidos, todo había que decirlo - no tenía ganas siquiera de plantarle cara a Inglaterra. Nada era como antes y lo único que quería era irse a casa, hacerse café para tres días y meterse en la cama con un arsenal de revistas _Playboy_ al alcance de la mano.

Había expuesto su situación, rebatido algunos detalles y acordado la renovación de tratados económicos con Alemania para financiar a la industria del automóvil. Pero no más. Ahora trataba de mantenerse lo más firme posible, al menos hasta que terminase la reunión y pudiera correr hasta su coche para marcharse.

Cuando por fin Alemania fue el que puso fin a la sesión, Francia no pudo evitar sentirse dichoso. Incluso pensaba en triturar los informes que ya no le servían para nada, tal como hacían muchos estudiantes con sus apuntes a final de curso. Además, hasta había rechazado una propuesta por parte de Inglaterra para ir a tomar algo en media hora. Ponía por excusa cosas que hacer, pero sólo porque no quería ponerle de manifiesto su ya considerable mal estado, y porque detestaba irse de copas con él y que no parase de hablar del "mocoso emancipado" como si sirviera de algo llamar inútil e idiota a Estados Unidos. Rechazar a la nación inglesa hizo que ésta se irritara, pero a Francia ya no le importaba eso. Inglaterra se enfadaba por cualquier cosa últimamente, no es como si ya no le fuese a seguir hablando.

Dejó que todo el mundo se marchara antes que él. Después se estiró un poco aun sentado en la silla, mirando hacia el techo, le dolían las articulaciones, ¿se estaría haciendo viejo?

—_France?_

Francia se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltado. No esperaba que aún quedase alguien allí además de él. De hecho no quedaba nadie, sólo que uno de ellos había regresado, tal vez al no verlo salir. Francia se asomó por el respaldo de la silla, comprobando que Canadá estaba en el umbral, mirándolo con una pequeña brizna de preocupación en los ojos.

—Oh~ — Francia sonrió, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, aunque sabía de sobra que a Canadá era difícil engañarlo así — ¿Querías algo, Canadá?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si estabas bien — parecía algo inseguro, no sabiendo muy bien si continuar o no. Eso a Francia le pareció muy tierno por su parte, el querer saber de su estado.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza — explicó levantándose finalmente, llevando los papeles bajo el brazo — ¡Ah! ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? — preguntó mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo minutos después.

—Antes le dijiste a Inglaterra que no podías, que tenías trabajo pendiente — observó Canadá, sin ánimo de sonar suspicaz.

—Ah, sí… — Francia maldijo mentalmente, a veces olvidaba que Canadá lo veía y escuchaba casi todo— Pero no importa, puedo hacerlo más tarde, de verdad.

—Francia…

Eso sí que sonaba como un regaño. Canadá había aprendido a usar ese tono muy bien, seguramente herencia de Inglaterra. Lo observó de lado, podía ver en sus ojos el brillo de contrariedad que tanto odiaba. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse, sin dejar de sonreír suavemente.

—No me mires así, sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo, nada más — expiró débilmente — Pero está bien, no importa…

No lo había premeditado así, pero aquello lo soltó de una forma suave y triste, profundamente melancólica, cosa que Canadá notó enseguida, haciéndole sentir culpable. Canadá se quedó quieto y callado cuando lo vio avanzar por delante como tantas otras veces. Se preguntó si ya sería hora de perdonarlo definitivamente por algo que había pasado hacía tantos siglos. En ocasiones así querría ser como Estados Unidos, porque podría sencillamente detenerlo con una palabra o igualmente correr hasta él, abrazarlo por la espalda y decirle que sentía ser tan condenadamente tonto por hacerle daño de esa forma.

Quería hacer eso. Temblaba. Tantas veces imaginando cómo lo haría, y cuando tenía las oportunidades las desaprovechaba. ¿Cómo ahora?

No.

—_F-France!_

No sólo había conseguido llamarlo sino también retenerlo físicamente, tomándolo de la muñeca con nerviosismo. Canadá miraba al suelo, sonrojado hasta las orejas porque en su vida habría pensado que pudiera hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Francia se había detenido, sorprendido en parte.

—¿Canadá? — llamó sin éxito, lo miró por unos segundos preguntándose qué le sucedía — _Petit_?

Canadá inspiraba y expiraba profundamente sin mirarlo, apretando ligeramente los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Francia.

—L-Lo siento…

Francia entornó muy tenuemente los ojos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Si no quieres ir no tienes por qué hacerlo, ni pedir perdón por ello.

Canadá se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, Francia no lo entendía del todo, eso quería pensar.

—N-No es eso… es que… — le salía la voz floja, apenas un murmullo disperso que se oía muy poco. Pero Francia no le daba importancia a eso, siempre le escuchaba. Canadá tragó saliva — Durante todo este tiempo no me he comportado muy bien contigo…

Silencio. Francia tenía ganas de abrazarlo escuchándolo así, pero sabía que aún no había terminado. Tenía la sensación de que todo por lo que había estado sufriendo iba a solucionarse de una manera o de otra.

—Y yo… quería disculparme porque… — aire de nuevo — Porque realmente no fue tu culpa y… y yo debería dejar atrás el pasado, dejar de actuar como un niño…

—Canadá, eso no es…

— ¡S-Sí lo es! — y alzó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña y fulgurante intensidad poco común en él.

Era cierto y lo sabía. Los dos lo sabían. Por un momento más, ninguno dijo nada. Era demasiado importante como para hablar sin pensar a pesar de Canadá llevaba años pensándolo todo. Francia no sabía muy bien cómo seguir después de aquella confesión. Al parecer no lo odiaba después de todo, tal y como había creído siempre. Pero era complicado. Canadá pareció notarlo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada aquella vez? — preguntó Canadá en voz muy baja, triste.

Francia agachó un poco los ojos, sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado, pero retomando de nuevo ese porte decidido que muchas veces había perdido en el transcurso de la centuria.

—Bueno… — divagó un poco. ¿Cómo contarle que lo último que había querido era parecerle el peor de los fracasados?—… tenía miedo, ya sabes, soy un cobarde… — era un chascarrillo, porque cobarde era lo mejor que sabía restregarle Inglaterra por la cara — Y tampoco tuve fuerzas ni valor para siquiera decirte que tenía que entregarte como pago de guerra…

Canadá seguía mirándolo con esos ojos suyos tan especiales que, al parecer, estaban a punto de llenarse de agua. Desvió la vista hacia el suelo. Había sido injusto con él todo el tiempo, pensando que le había dejado atrás sin más cuando en realidad, Francia había sufrido el primero con la separación. Rodó la primera lágrima. Francia se alarmó momentáneamente, pero enseguida le tomó el rostro, muy suavemente, aunque sin obligarlo a que le mirase.

—No llores, ¿por qué lloras? — preguntó delicadamente.

Canadá trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero al intentar hacerlo se encontró con las manos de Francia y eso intensificó el llanto silencioso.

—E-Es que…— trató de hablar ahogando un hipido — N-No es justo p-porque siempre creí… — se detuvo sorbiendo la nariz —… siempre había pensado que dejaste de quererme a partir de entonces, porque… ya no era tu colonia y… y que no estabas orgulloso de mí…— Francia continuó observándole, silencioso, expectante —… y si me alejaba de ti era sólo por despecho, por querer hacértelo pagar de algún modo…

Fue ahí cuando terminó por romperse del todo, llorando de verdad. A partir de ese momento ya no veía nada, porque aunque abriese los ojos le era imposible. Agradecía eso, no quería ver como Francia se iba, seguramente hastiado de él por haber sido un niño malcriado e injusto. Sin embargo lo primero que notó fueron dos brazos rodeándolo con premura, dedos que acariciaban su pelo como antaño y su voz, murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar y no importándole que así sucediese.

Francia también se había roto, pero en lugar de llorar tan sólo le abrazaba, tal y como debería haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo en verdad. No quería verlo llorar así, menos por culpa suya. Le importaba bien poco que volviese a rechazarlo, esa vez pensaba hacer bien las cosas.

—Canadá, mi pequeño y hermoso Canadá — murmuró estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, tierno — No es culpa tuya, fui yo el que dio pie a que entendieras las cosas así — lo mantuvo abrazado un poco más — Y ¿sabes? — inquirió, separándolo y mirándolo de cerca — Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti.

Canadá veía borroso a través del agua que se deslizaba por sus mejillas, aun más abundantes todavía por culpa de esas palabras, unas que siempre había deseado oír. Se daba cuenta de que había sido absurdo pensar que Francia simplemente lo había querido dejar atrás aprovechando el pago de guerra porque, al fin y al cabo, él era el único que le había tenido en cuenta, el único que le veía por decirlo de algún modo.

Mirándolo se daba cuenta de que había sido muy injusto con él y que aunque por más que le dijera eso mismo, Francia lo negaría y le perdonaría, aludiendo que no pasaba nada, que era cosa del pasado. No pudo evitarlo, tenía que abrazarlo, esconderse en él como había hecho de pequeño.

Francia sonrió un poco más y le abrazó de nuevo tratando de calmarlo. El saberlo recuperado le daba una fuerza que contrarrestaba todos sus demás quebraderos de cabeza. ¿Quién sabía?, quizá las cosas tenían que haber sido así. Francia sabía que de haber conservado a Canadá de joven, quizá habría supuesto tener que pasar por un trago semejante al de Inglaterra cuando Estados Unidos se independizó.

Sí, las cosas así estaban bien.

_Los días son largos y las noches eternas para el que espera en silencio una señal que no termina de llegar nunca._

_Pero cuando esa señal llega, los días se hacen cortos y las noches fugaces._

Cuando Canadá dejó de llorar deshizo el abrazo por si mismo, mucho más aliviado que antes. Se recolocó las gafas después de limpiarlas un poco y cuando lo hizo, miró a Francia directamente.

—Y-Y me parece muy mal que le mintieras a Inglaterra sólo porque no querías ir con él, no puedes ir ocultando lo que sientes a los demás — Canadá, aunque retraído, no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba a la persona adecuada. Francia sintió que eso podría ser bien un golpe bajo, como igual un regaño sutil.

—Ya, ya, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Pero como ya sonreía de esa forma tan grácil, Canadá volvió a insistir.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—_Oui_, te lo prometo.

Canadá suspiró, medianamente satisfecho y resignado. Al menos habían arreglado su asunto, aunque esperaba que en el futuro no incidiesen en el mismo error.

—Está bien, no quisiera que te metieras en más líos, ya de por sí se pasa suficientemente duro como para…

Pero no pudo terminar. Francia se había acercado del todo, le había levantado la barbilla y besado, como aquel que dice, con un ínfimo roce de labios tan suave que al separarse ni siquiera pudo articular nada salvo un muy balbuceante:

—¡¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo? — rojo como la grana, Canadá temblaba de puro nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Francia, un poco travieso, se sonrió juguetón, cruzándose de brazos como si le estuviera evaluando.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer Inglaterra se dejó huecos en tu educación…

—¿Q-qué…?

—Pero es normal, él no sabe realmente lo que es y tú eras muy pequeño para que te lo enseñara en su día…

Canadá detestaba que no le dejasen hablar aunque nunca hiciese nada para remediar eso.

—¿P-pero de qué estás hablando? — trató de hacerse oír, llamando su atención al acercarse todavía más.

Francia aprovechó para rodearle la cintura con un brazo, galán como siempre era la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Del _amour, petit_, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe? — preguntó, con un tono bajo y sugerente.

**¡PLAF!**

Sobresaltados por el alboroto, el recepcionista del edificio y uno de los guardias de seguridad se acercaron a mirar qué demonios estaba pasando a la vuelta del pasillo, encontrándose con un algo maltrecho Francia, medio desplomado en el suelo, y a un bastante arrepentido y avergonzado Canadá, deshaciéndose en disculpas que pensaba cumplir de cualquiera de las maneras.

Canadá, sin querer y como acto reflejo, había golpeado a Francia con la carpeta que había llevado durante todo el tiempo consigo y éste, debido a la debilidad física, no lo había resistido.

Pero bueno, si podía, se serviría de la promesa de compensación para cobrarse ese golpe, de una forma menos violenta y más apacible. No iba a dejar que Canadá siguiese viviendo sin saber de aquello que caracterizaba a todo lo perpetuamente francés.

Por mucho que le pesase a Inglaterra, Canadá tenía esa raíz y eso nadie podía quitárselo.


End file.
